The Major Lives
by Aki-Shi-Kitsune's
Summary: Sequel to The Major Disasters. Having become engaged and in some cases pregnant. The gang is back in the future! meet the reincarnations of their friends...and the newest editions to the families. SesshoumaruOC KougaOC
1. Chapter 1

**yay! I start off this chapter, as you may have noticed, the rating changed from a usual 'T' to an 'M' this is because there will be sexual content so...ya, I WILL warn you when it's there, and While editing Aki's althought I doubt she'll have any, I'll warn you then to. So anyways, onto the story.**

**Kitsune**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Intro**

So things went on peacefully for the rest of their lives...WHO THE HELL ARE WE KIDDING! Kit and Kouga were now going completely nuts having just figured out the gravity of the situation, Sesshoumaru and Aki were basking in their stress as they remembered their own and well...okay...maybe you should just read the rest of the rest of their lives now.

"Kouga!" Kit was yelling from the kitchen, "EEK!" She yelled as a fire extinguisher was heard.

"What happened?" Kouga asked as he ran into the kitchen to find Kit balancing the phone on her shoulder, a cookbook in the crook of her arm and a mixing bowl on her hip.

"Yes, he's here. one moment please," Kit said into the phone as she told Kouga to take the phone with her eyes.

"Hello?" Kouga asked.

"Hi, sounds a little hectic over there." inuYasha's voice said from the other line.

"Ya, it is. How's Kagome and the baby doing?" Miroku asked as InuYasha laughed at something on the other side of the line.

"Kagome is doing great and only 7 more months till birth. Haha." InuYasha replied. Kouga smiled, Three months ago had been when all the guys had proposed, okay so he didn't exactly propose so much as mark her without permission but Kit did love him back and he had known that, maybe that was why his reaction had been so simple.

"Whoo-hoo." Kouga said laughing.

"TELL KIT I SAID HI!" Kagome shouted as InuYasha gave her a raspberry in the air.

"You heard that right?" InuYasha asked.

"Ya. Hold on." Kouga answered as he looked over to Kit.

"I heard, tell her I return the gratitude." Kit said as Kouga opened his mouth to start talking.

"Damn your good." Kouga said as Kit nearly fell off her balance from laughing.

"Kit says she returns the gratitude." Kouga said.

"That's deffinetly Kit." InuYasha said a she told Kagome Kit said hi back.

"Anyways, what'd you call for?" Kouga asked.

"AKI! HURRY UP!" Sesshoumaru yelled from the front door, keys rang and a curse was heard as a door was slammed.

"I'll hurry my foot up your ass if you don't shut up Sesshy." Aki said annoyed as Kit tried to say hi, but found it rther hard since a spoon was between her teeth.

"Hi Kit, Kouga." Sesshoumaru said as he helped Kit out by taking the spoon and putting it in the sink. He took the mixing bowl and began to mixing whatever she had in the bowl, that smelled like her infamous double chocolate cookies.

"Oooh, tell me that's wha tI think it is." Aki said happily.

"If your thinking the cookies I'm baking for the bake sale than yes, they are what your thinking." Kit said as Aki pouted.

"Maaan." Aki muttered.

"But there's another batch for you guys in the oven." Kit added as Aki dove at the oven, Kti and Sesshoumaru laughed as Kouga hung the phone up, "So what's up in the Taisho house?" Kit asked.

"Nothing." Aki and Sesshoumaru answered at the same time and began laughing.

"You meant InuYasha and Kagome didn't you?" Aki asked.

"Ya, I kinda did Ms. Yoni." Kit said as Aki blushed, she had been trying to get used to Sesshoumaru's last name by having everyone call her that and she had nearly forgotten her real last name until Kit reminded her everyday.

"Nothing really, Kagome is doing fine InuYasha was just calling to make sure I had the fans made and stuff. Oh and to remind you that they still need the 9 dozen cookies you promised." Kouga said as Kit sighed.

"I fergot it was 9 dozen." She said pathetically.

"You made less than that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, I made way more." Kit said pointing to the freezer, Kouga carefully opened the freezer...to find cookie heaven. 19 dozen cookies were in the freezer, plus the dozen she was cooking right then.

"You poor thing." Kouga said laughing and giving Kit a hug as she whimpered pathetically.

"Oh well, more probits." Sesshoumaru said as Kit glared at him.

"Your not helping any." Kit muttered as Kouga sighed.

"Well, we can eat any that are left, not that I think any WILL be." Aki said as Kit smiled.

"See? Now THAT is how you help someone." Kit said looking at Sesshoumaru as he rolled his eyes. Kouga laughed and went to the study as Aki took over the mixing and pouring, Sesshoumaru went upstairs to his bedroom and left the girls to talk over wedding details and the festival the next day.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Kit: HA! Now I can go to bed Damn you!**

**Aki: DON'T SWEAR! _smacks Kit_**

**Kit: Anywyas, please review and come back next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright folks! I don't do sexual content but I will do a lot of blood and gore when we get into later chapters! (XD) So beware! Anyways onto the stupid chapter! **

**Aki  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**"I don't wanna plan my stupid wedding!" Aki growled as she looked in several books with wedding dresses. "And why do people have to wear dresses!" Kit sighed. She was almost done planning her wedding, and Aki hadn't even started.  
"You have to plan your own wedding so everything you want to be will be that way and you're supposed to wear a dress because it's a special day and you want to look your best." Kit said. Aki wasn't listening, she was balancing a pencil on her nose. "You're not listening are you?" Kit asked.  
"Nope! What gave you that idea!" Aki asked in a sarcastic tone.  
"You're not looking at me and you're balancing a pencil on your nose." Kit answered.  
"Biiiiiiiingo! Give her the grand prize! Maaan! Stupid wedding stuff! Why can't it just plan itself!" Aki growled at the books again.  
"Because that would make your life too simple, how about we work on the festival?" Kit offered. Aki nodded and closed all the 'stupid' wedding books. "So what are you going to do?"  
"Get all the top scores on all the games!" Aki said.  
"I should have saw that coming." Kit said sarcasticly. "But seriously what are you going to do?" Kit asked.  
"Well I never got assigned anything so what I was gonna do is go help out when ever someone needs it, with those cookies of yours you're going to need all the help you can get!" Aki said.  
"You're not helping because you'd eat all the cookies, speaking of which they're done." Kit said, before she could get to the oven Aki was there and she grabbed the tray out of the oven, without oven mits and pushed all the cookies onto a plate.  
"Thanks for the cookies Kit!" Aki said as she walked out the kitchen door.  
"I wish she'd move like that when she had to be somewhere." Kit said. She sat down and went back to planning.  
"Cookie, cookies, cookies!" Aki said as she sat down in the living room. She always hogged the cookies and no matter when she did she usually ate them all. Sesshoumaru came down the stairs when he smelled the cookies.  
"You better give me some." he said.  
"Mine!" Aki growled.  
"Aki..." Sesshoumaru said warningly.  
"They're mine! My precious!" Aki said, she loving stroked the plate.  
"You've watched Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring too much." Sesshoumaru said.  
"You're right, I have, wanna watch it!" Aki asked. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. She put in the tape and hit play, she had the remote so she fast forwarded straight to the movie. "ANYONE WANNA WATCH LORD OF THE RINGS!" Aki yelled.  
"Sure, why not?" Kouga asked as he came out of the study.  
"I'll pass, I've seen waay too much blood and gore." Kit said.  
"Your loss, there, alright let the best movie of all time play!" Aki hit the play button and the moive started. While the moive was playing Aki slowly ate her cookies and said every line exactly the way it was.  
"Shhhh!" Kouga growled as he threw a pillow at her. Aki ignored him and kept saying what Gandalf and Bilbo were saying. Sesshoumaru put his hand over her mouth and didn't take it off. Aki licked his hand.  
"Aki!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
"What she do now?" Kit yelled from the kitchen.  
"She licked me!" Sesshoumaru said. They heard Kit laugh.  
"You put your hand over her mouth to stop her from saying the lines and wanting her cookies didn't you?" Kit asked, she always got these things right.  
"Yes!" Sesshoumaru punched Aki lightly in the arm.  
"Don't punch me!" she punched him back. Sesshoumaru punched her again. "I said don't punch me!" Aki growled.  
"I'll punch you if I want to!" Sesshoumaru said as he punched her again. Instead of punching Sesshoumaru Aki kicked him.  
"Then I'll kick you!" Sesshoumaru punched her and Aki kicked him.  
"Will you two stop?" Kouga growled, Aki and Sesshoumaru turned to look at him.  
"No!" they growled at the same time, Kouga flinched and hid behind the chair.  
"Kiiiit! They're scaring me!" Kouga yelled.  
"You'll live!" Kit replied jokingly from the kitchen. Aki and Sesshoumaru continued to kick and punch each other. "Take it outside!" Kit said, no one was listening.  
"I told you not to punch me so stop!" Aki growled at Sesshoumaru.  
"Then you stop punching me first!" he growled back.  
"You started it you stop!"   
"You!"  
"You!"  
"You!" Aki got punched by Sesshoumaru and Kit came out of the kitchen.  
"I JUST CLEANED!" Kit growled, Aki and Sesshoumaru stopped and looked, at what happened, the couch was messed up, well let's just say most everything was in disarray.  
"Uh...I just remembered! I have to go check in with my...uh...peoples!" Aki said, she ran to the door and walked down the street, Sesshoumaru knew where she was going.  
"Yeah...uh...I have to go hand in somethings at the office, see ya later!" Sesshoumaru said as he followed Aki out the door before any one could stop him. Kit grabbed Kouga and dragged him outside.  
"Don't. Let them in this house. Until. I'm done." Kit growled. Kouga gulped and nodded, he heard a series of bangs, a vacuum cleaner going, and then silence, he didn't dare look inside.  
"Kit...are you alright?" Kouga asked.  
"I'm almost done..." Kit said. Suddenly the door opened and revealed a sparkling clean living room.   
"Whoa...I'll never understand how people can clean so fast...Though it does look really good, you'll have to teach me sometime." Kouga added.  
"Maybe, a womans greatest secret is how they clean." Kit said, "Alright, I'm going back into the kitchen, when Aki and Sesshoumaru get back tell them not to mess up this place again or I'm going to have to kick their asses from here to Pluto." Kit said.  
"Yes Ma'am!" Kouga saluted her and Kit disappeared into the kitchen, she was making more than just cookies for the bake sale. So far she had 19 dozen cookies, and 13 cakes. "Where do you think Aki and Sesshoumaru went?" Kouga asked.  
"They went to a bar that Aki goes to, where do you think she hangs out until she has to go to work?" Kit asked. "Usually Aki has a couple drinks and then goes into work, that way she feels nothing, you don't know Aki very well do you?"  
"Well not as good as you. The only person who knows Aki better than you is Sesshoumaru, though he probally doesn't know more yet." Kouga said. Kit walked over to the door and opened it, then she threw a spoon at him.  
"Kouga!" Kit growled. "I know my friend! She wouldn't do that until she's married! Sesshoumaru still has to mark her to." Kit mumbled.  
"What was that?" Kouga asked.  
"Huh? Nothing, just thinking out loud." Kit said, she went back to baking.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Aki and Sesshoumaru**

**Aki walked into a little bar, she knew Sesshoumaru was following her, and walked up to the bar. Sesshoumaru sat down next to her.  
"Got away from Kit?" Aki asked.  
"Just barely." he answered.  
"The usual." Aki said when the bar tender came over, he nodded.  
"What will you have?" he asked Sesshoumaru.  
"I'll have a scotch on the rocks." Sesshoumaru answered.  
"Heh, I usually get whiskey, drink a whole pint." Aki said.  
"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"You know how I work, get hired to do different things, so in order not to feel guilty I come here, make myself numb to the world then go do my job, why do you think I sleep so late? Truthfully, I've done more killing here than I have in our real time, I think..." Aki said, the bartender set their drinks down and Aki grabbed hers. She drank it down. "Nothing like the original." Aki said.  
"You must have trianed yourself to do that." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Not really, I started drinking at a young age to...my father gave it to me, maybe that's why I'm so screwed up, well we might wanna get back before Kit starts freaking out because it's getting dark." Aki said, she put $20 on the bar. "That's for his to." Aki said, he nodded. "Oh, and keep the change." Aki and Sesshoumaru walked out of the bar and back to the house, every thing was quiet.  
"Why is it so quiet?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Who cares? We can go up to our rooms and act like nothing happened." Aki said. She walked in and dashed up the stairs, Kit, Kouga, and himself had this planned for a while. Sesshoumaru followed Aki up the stairs but went to his room.  
"They should do it any time now..." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Ahhhh! I thought I told you idiots I didn't want a fucking birthday party!" Aki growled. "Now get out of my room!" Aki growled.  
"C'mon Aki, it's your B-Day! It's a happy day!" Kit said.  
"I don't care, I don't want a party! Now pack everything up and take it away!" Sesshoumaru got up off of his bed and went to Aki's room. "What are you still doing here? Go!" Aki growled. Kit and Kouga sighed and started picking everything up.  
"I don't see why you don't want a B-Day party." Kouga said.  
"I'll keep those reasons to myself thank you." Aki said. "You're still here, I want all this stuff gone in 5 minutes!" Aki said, she turned on her heel and bumped into something hard. "Ow...I don't remember that brick wall being there!" Aki growled as she kicked Sesshoumaru's feet out from underneath him, Sesshoumaru jumped over them and she missed.  
"Maybe you should try a more effective attack." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Alright then, how about this!" Aki put her weight on her hands and, before Sesshoumaru could do anything, she pushed herself up and hit him on the chin.  
"Yes, that's better." Sesshoumaru said, he flipped in the air and landed on his feet.  
"Aki, can we throw a B-Day party just this year?" Kit asked.  
"No, I have my reasons why I don't celebrate my birthday, and it's going to stay as to where I don't celebrate it." Kit saw the look in Aki's eyes and knew she was going to get no where.  
"Alright, we'll just have to call Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo over to eat the cake." Kit said, Aki wasn't out in the hall anymore, she was in her room taking everything down. "Are you listening to me!" Kit growled.  
"No, you shouldn't have even gone into my room..." Aki growled as she took down all the stuff.  
"You should really learn to have fun." Kouga said.  
"I do have fun I just don't like my brithday, if you have a problem with it deal." Aki said, by now she had all the decorations down and she picked up the food table. "Move, or stay where you are so I can hit you." Aki said, Sesshoumaru, Kit and, Kouga moved out of the way. She set it down in the hall and then went back in her room, she slammed the door behind her.  
"Remind me to get an unhappy mask for Aki's B-Day." Kouga said.  
"I wonder why she doesn't like her B-Day...I had to bribe her with 50 cups of pure sugar to get her to tell me her actual Birthday. I might have to do a little snooping later into her diary." Kit said, her eyes were shifting back and forth. Suddenly something hit Aki's door.  
"There's my diary, I'll tell you now there's nothing that's going to help in there." Aki said, Kit opened the door and grabbed the book.  
"We should go downstairs, just in case..." Sesshoumaru said. Kit nodded and ran down the stairs, followed by Kouga and Sesshoumaru. Kit was already leafing through. Kouga and Sesshoumaru looked over her sholder.  
"It's blank...there's nothing in it." Kit said. Suddenly she noticed something, it was small, she hadn't really seen Aki's hand writing before.  
"That's how she writes!" Kouga asked.  
"I don't know...I've never seen her really write, just read." Kit answered. " 'I have nothing, no family, friends, home, I'm on my own...It's not that bad, there's no rules...I wont go hungry since my parents didn't really feed me...Oh well now that they're both dead.' " Kit read what Aki wrote outloud.  
"Interesting." Sesshoumaru said. Kit looked through the rest.**

**"That's it, no pages are ripped out either." Kit said. She flipped to the front and noticed two pages that had blood splotches on them.  
"Why would Aki get blood on her diary?" Kouga asked.  
"It's not her blood." Sesshoumaru said. Kit looked at it and could just make out words.  
" 'The last thing I have of my mother and father, not that they were there for me.' " Kouga read.  
"I guess she still cared for them, even though they were jerks." Kit said softly.  
"Yeah, so are we still calling InuYasha and them?" Kouga asked.  
"Might as well, though we don't mention this to them." Kit said. Kouga and Sesshoumaru nodded. Kouga walked over to the phone and dialed InuYasha's number. Miroku picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"   
"Hi Miroku, Kit wants you guys to come over and have cake with us, it's Aki's birthday, though we got in trouble with her for throwing her a surprise B-Day party. Oh well, more cake for us!" Kouga said.  
"True, I'll gather us the troops and be over soon." Miroku said.  
"Alright." Kouga hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch, Lord of the Rings was still playing, Aki hadn't turned it off. About 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Kit beat Kouga to the door laughing the whole time, Sesshoumaru was in the kitchen making himself some coffee.  
"Hey guys!" Kit said.  
"Hey, where's the cake?" InuYasha asked. "And what's been going on?" he added.  
"Good save, there." Kouga said and gave InuYasha the thumbs up sign behind Kit's back.  
"The cake's in the kitchen, where you're NOT going to go and nothing, just trying to plan our weddings, well more like I'm done trying and Aki hasn't even started." Kit said.  
"She doesn't make out to be the wedding planner type." Sango said.  
"No not really, I'm surprised she even fell in love!" Kagome said, you could see the evidece of the baby, but it wasn't to noticable yet, Kit wondered what InuYasha was going to do when Kagome went into labor, since he was part demon he could easily tear a part all the people in the hospital.  
"Uh...Sesshoumaru's in the kitchen, so you know." Kouga warned. Kagome looked over to the door which didn't move so she was safe, for now at least.  
"Why don't you sit down and I'll go get the cake. Since Aki's not gonna eat it." Kit walked into the kitchen and grabbed plates, forks, and glasses, she poured milk in the galsses. "Sesshoumaru, can you take the glasses out?" Kit asked.  
"Sure." Sesshoumaru grabbed the glasses and took them out to everyone. "When's your due date, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"In seven months, so I won't know exactly for a while now, but I figure since it's October, and I still have 7 months to go, I'd say about...early May." Kagome said. "It should have some of InuYasha's powers but not much since I'm human and he's a half demon." Aki heard InuYasha and the others come in so she walked out of her room and down stairs.   
"Boo!" Aki said as she walked by.  
"Hey Aki." Everyone said. Aki waved and disappeared into the kitchen.  
"Perfect timing! I need help with the cake." Kit said, Aki grabbed them all and handed them out.  
"Kagome, you wishing that you weren't gonna have this baby yet?" Aki asked.  
"No not yet, though I bet in a couple months I will be." Kagome said smiling.  
"Have fun with that, why don't you guys watch Lord of the Rings?" Everyone looked at each other.  
"No, that's ok, we'll pass." Sango said. "Oh, are we going trick-or-treating tonight?" she asked.  
"Don't you think we're a little old to be going t-or-ting?" Kagome asked.  
"You're never to old as long as you have fun! This gives me a chance to steal some little kids candy!" Aki said, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.  
"Do you care about anything else besides candy?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Yeah, Lord of the Rings, and speaking of which I'm going to the store to buy the next two so later! I'll be back, I hope!" Aki said, she grabbed her keys off a hook next to the door and walked out to her car. She had a little red, stick shift, Mazeratti, she had tricked it out to.  
"Does she do that all the time?" Miroku asked.  
"Leave right when people start talking...yes." Sesshoumaru answered. "I wonder if she knows that I put a govenor in her car..."  
"A wha?" InuYasha asked.  
"I makes sure the car doesn't go over a certain speed." Kouga said, Sesshoumaru nodded.  
"If Aki finds out she's gonna kill you." Kit said as she came out from the kitchen. "What did you put the speed to?" Sesshoumaru smirked.  
"30." he muttered.  
"You didn't!" Kit said as her eyes widened. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
"Oh shit, Aki's gonna be so pissed." InuYasha said.  
"Yeah, uh...thanks for the cake, Kit. But, well we gotta go." Miroku said, he grabbed Sango and dragged her outside.  
"Not so fast, you didn't even eat it!" Kit said, Miroku's cake sat untouched on the table.  
"We'll take it to go." Miroku grabbed it and dragged all the way out to the car.  
"Miroku!" Kit growled, he came back inside, with a dizzy Sango.  
"Y-yes?" he asked.  
"Sit down and eat the cake, and leave Sango alone, if she wants to stay let her and if she doesn't you can take her with you." Kit said, Miroku nodded. They sat and talked while they waited for Aki to get back, InuYasha, and them all left before she got back. 20 minutes after them left Aki walked in the door. She had 5 garbage bags.  
"What's in those, and where are the movies?" Kit asked.  
"The movies are in the small bag and I have candy in these, let's just say I was getting even..." Aki said. "Oh by the way, does anyone know why my car can't go over 30?" Aki growled.  
"Nope, well I'm gonna go to my room to get some stuff done." Sesshoumaru said, he fleed the 'crime scene'.  
"Yeah, I have to go work on some stuff to, why don't you watch the movies?" Kouga asked as he disappeared into the study.  
"Oooh Kiit!" Aki said, Kit looked around for an excuse to get out of this but she couldn't think of one. "Why doesn't my car go over 30?" Aki asked.  
"Because, there's a govenor on it, I don't know where though." Kit said. Aki growled.  
"Mr. Fluffy put it on there, didn't he?" Aki asked. Kit looked around.  
"Uh...I have to go check something..." Kit dashed into the kitchen, Aki rolled her eyes and walked outside to her car, she was a good mechanic, among other things. In no time at all Aki found it, she pulled it off and made the car go even faster.  
"He should learn to hide it better." Aki said. She pocketed it and walked inside, "Sesshy!" Aki said, she walked up stairs (after she her hid candy) and went into his room, she took out the govenor and threw it at him, he caught it. "You should really know better than to mess with my car." she growled.  
"You know, I should, but I don't." Sesshoumaru said. Aki rolled her eyes.  
"So what are you doing anyways?" she asked as she sat down on his bed. Her scent wafted over to him...like the salt from the sea when the wind blows.  
"Just reading." he said.  
"Oh yeah, I believe that!" Aki said. "You're always up to no good...kinda like me..." Aki said. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Oh and since you put that in my car I made it go faster." Aki said, she got up and walked out of Sesshoumaru's room. She went to her room and grabbed a sketchbook off a shelf, she flipped to a blank page and started drawing. "Hmmm. If this goes...then that..." Aki mumbled. She was engrossed in her thoughts she didn't hear the knock on her door, Sesshoumaru walked in.  
"Drawing?" Sesshoumaru asked. Aki jumped and turned around.  
"Well I was." Aki said. Sesshoumaru looked at the picture.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Well it's not done and it's supposed to be a forest, with animals and all that...but it didn't turn out too good." Aki said. Sesshoumaru looked closer.  
"No it does look like it, just make things a little bit darker, maybe not make it quite as detailed." Sesshoumaru said. Aki nodded and went back over things. There was a dog in the top left corner and another in the bottom right, the wolves were in the other corners, he also noticed that there was a little cottage in the background with two people standing on the porch. "Who are they?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"My parents, well that's at least how I think they look. It's been a while. More like 540 years, or round abouts." Aki said.  
"Oh." Sesshoumaru looked around her room, she had about 3 more sketch books on a shelf and charcoal pencils. "Did you draw anything else?" he asked.  
"Yeah...those sketch books are full, I have to go get more..." Aki said. "There done...just have to add..." Aki scribbled some stuff and looked at her art work. "That's how I always wanted to live with my parents, though I never got the chance." Aki said. "It wasn't that bad though." Aki got up and stretched. "So what did ya need?" Aki asked. She picked up the sketchbook and put it away, along with the pencil she had been using.  
"I came to visit." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Alright, then, I'm going to get my candy!" Aki walked out of her room and made sure no one was following her to stash, no one had found it...yet.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Authors Notes:**

**Aki: CANDY!**

**Kit: Don't ask she's sick and she wants what she can't have.**

**Aki: Shut up!**

**Kit: We don't won InuYasha, Lord of the Rings or anything else that we know we don't own...**

**Aki: CANDY!**

**Kit: Since she's not paying attention I'll do it. REVIEW! NOW!**

**TTYL,   
Kit & Aki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, Kitsune is back in action! lol...and Aki doesn't know it yet...but she left herself wiiiiiiiide open for this chapter. . So, Enjoy!**

**TTYL,**

**Kitsune**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Aki's Room**

Sesshoumaru was sitting on Aki's bed, looking at the different figurines lining the shelves. He smiled as he noticed one with Aki sitting there laughing at something, that Kit apparently had done seeing as Kit was smiling with a 'V' peace sign on her right hand.

Another figure was of Zala who had her general's uniform on and a victorious smile on her face. One was of Kouga, dancing with Kit, Sesshoumaru remembered it as their first dance together as fiance's. Kraitan and Kala weren't to thrilled to learn of Kouga's 'reflex', but had accepted it and thrown a ball for Kit and Kouga as well as aki and Sesshoumaru, althought Aki and Sesshoumaru had tried their best to avoid the dance.

"Sesshy? Heelllloooo?" Aki asked for the fourth time as Sesshoumaru finally snapped out of his daze. Aki looked at the shelf and rolled her eyes, "Were you thinking of our congratgulatory ball?"

"Ya, your a good carpenter. And an excellent painter, I can even see the blood markings on Zala." Sesshoumaru said.

"That reminds me is Zera coming to the festival?" Aki asked. Zala had refused to come to the future but upon their return to the future they had found out that Zala had been reincarnacted into someone named Zera, who looked exactly like Zala, and the same personality. As well as her accent.

"OH! I knew I forgot to do something!" Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Aki in annoyance at his memory. Aki laughed.

"Oh well, it's not your fault, you must've gotten busy." Aki said as Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Ya, I guess I did." Sesshoumaru returned as Aki blushed. The phone rang downstairs.

"I GOT IT!" Kit's voice rang out. "Hello?"

"What's-?" Kouga began. Aki guessed that Kit had clamped her hand around his mouth.

"Hello Kagome." Kit said into the phone, "Sure! I'd love to! Aki and I have to pick Rin up in a few minutes anyways. Ya, I'll be over in...Kouga what time is it? Thank you. I'll be over in 15 minutes. See ya then." Kit said as she hung up the phone. "KOUGA I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP WHEN I'M ON THE PHONE!" Kit growled as Kouga was heard laughing. Kit came up the stairs and knocked on Aki's door frame, "Aki we're-." Kit began.

"I heard." Aki said, "Out you." She added as she pushed Sesshoumaru out of the door. She came out in a pirates outfit, complete with a black eye patch on her right eye, black boots, a pair of tan boy shorts, and a long sleeved red and white striped shirt, her hair was held under a triangular hat and waited downstairs. Kouga was dressed as a Knight, with chain-mail armor under his lands symbol cloth,a 'fake' sword attached to his hip and a shield on his left arm, and when Kit came down she was wearing a red renaissance dress with long sleeves and the hem covering her toes, a thin gold decorative ribbon tieing it up at the back as the collar cut down in a box shape to reveal a black necklace with a gold sun charm on it. She laughed at Aki who rolled her eyes. Sesshoumaru came down grumbling as Aki and Kit erupted with laughter. Who wouldn't, seeing Sesshoumaru in a policeman's uniform was pretty hilarious after all. He had the hat, a plastic night stick in his belt and a fake gun in a holster along with some handcuffs in on pocket.

"Shut up." Sesshoumaru muttered as Aki bit her bottom lip.

"Nice costume Sesshoumaru. Really." Kit said smiling. Kouga took her arm and they left, out to get Shippo. The plan was to get the kids then come to the park and head around the neighborhood together. Kagome let Shippo stay over night at their house after some goading by Kit. She took Shippo's back pack that held his extra clothes and over night things and then they set off for the park. Shippo was dressed as a pumpkin and when they met up with the others they found out that Rin was dressed as a fairy princess. All six began walking around the neighborhood, Aki stealing some candy from little kids while the kids in thier own group weren't looking, and when the kids were to tired to wlak Kit carried Shippo back with Kouga taking the bag, Sesshoumaru carried Rin and Aki was carrying the candy bags, since they knew she wouldn't eat Rin and Shippo's candy.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**At Home**

"Okay, everyone. Home at last." Kit said as she un-locked the door, shuffling Shippo on her hip a little, he snuggled his head into her shoulder but other than that didn't move. Kouga held the door open as Sesshoumaru and Aki came in. He took the keys out and closed and locked the door turning the porch light on and going to sit out with some candy since it was only around 7:30.

"I'm gonna put this is the kitchen." Aki said as she went into the kitchen. Kit nodded as she put Shippo on her left hip and picked her skirt up with her right hand in order not to fall. Kit opened the guest room and changed Shippo into his Pajamas before putting him in the bed, th whole time he remained asleep. Kit smiled as she brushed his hair from his face lgihtly. Shippo smiled in his sleep and Kit's smile widened. She thought of the possibilities her future held and laughed at her fantasies before leaving. Sesshoumaru put Rin to sleep, only taking off her wings and tiara since her dress was really a very fancy night-gown, and went down-stairs.

"Eehahaha!" Kit's laughter came from outside. Sesshoumaru looked out the window and smirked at Kouga who had pulled Kit onto his lap, causing Kit to fall over the arn of the chair and land her back on his lap, her feet hanging over the arm. They were laughing and talking and keeping an eye out for some trick or treaters.

"Aaaaa-kiiii." Sesshoumaru said as he came up behind Aki and wrapped his arm around her waist. Aki blushed as she noticed his arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello Sesshy." She answered trying to keep calm.

"Can I yet?" Sesshoumaru asked as Aki looked at the ground for a minute. She took a deep breath before nodding. Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck and slowly sunk his teeth into her flesh, Aki gasped lightly at the pain that shot through her body but soon the pain subsided and she rubbed her neck once Sesshoumaru had cleaned her blood away with his tongue.

"I guess...it's official now." Aki muttered. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her tighter as Aki blushed.

"Absolutely...you don't have any regrets do you?" Sesshoumaru asked hesitantly. Aki shook her head as her hair brushed against Sesshoumaru's nose, he wrinkled his nose as he sneezed. Aki laughed as he shoved her head lightly. Sesshoumaru looked outside at the porch to see the light off and the wolves not there. He and Aki heard the TV going and smiled. They forgot that Kit and Kouga watched movies on Birthdays and Holidays, and today hadn't only been Aki's birthday but Kit's as well, although since the girls shared their birthday, they would usually try to celebrate Aki's on Halloween and Kit's on November 1st when the Neighborhood's Halloween Festival was held. Kit came down and jumped on the couch a soft 'oof!' was heard as a struggle for the clicker took place. Aki and Sesshoumaru decided to go upstairs and leave them alone. Aki took out a pencil and her sketch book and began sketching Sesshoumaru in his policeman costume. When she was done they heard soft music from the TV, obviously Kit had won the struggle since they were listening to some upbeat fast music. Aki set her sketch pad down as Sesshoumaru went to his room she closed her door and changed into a regular blue shirt and jeans and went downstairs in her slippers. Kouga was sitting upright with on leg under him and Kit was laying her head on his lap watching the TV half asleep.

"What cha' watchin?" Aki asked as she sat on the love seat, stretching her legs all the way across it. Sesshoumaru came in, in a t-shirt and jeans and scowled at Aki. He moved her legs, pulled up a foot rest and then let her lay her legs across his lap. Kit smiled.

"You Got Served." Kit answered.

"And next is The Rundown." Kouga said as Kit laughed.

"You're obsessed." Kit said as Kouga stuck his tongue out at her.

"Look who's talking, your obsessed with Honey." Kouga replied. Aki and Sesshoumaru rolled their eyes. Of course the usual movie night wa salays accompanied by the usual movie argument and then Kouga would cave in and Kit would get the snacks.

"Ya but yuor obsessed with all Marvel movies." Kit said as Kouga opened his mouth, and then closed it.

"You win." He muttered. Aki and Sesshoumaru looked at eachother.

"Three." Aki said.

"Two." Sesshoumaru continued.

"One." They said at the same time.

"Ah! I forgot the snacks. If you change it you die Kouga!" Kit yelled as she went into the kitchen and the microwave began to run. A bag russeled follwoed by the sound of candy in a dish and finally the microwave opening and the smell of popcorn going into a bowl followed by soda being poored into glasses. Kit came out with the glasses on a try balancing on her right hand and the popcorn bowl under the candy bowl. When she had set the tray with the soda on the table and put the bowls on the table, Kouga grabbed her shirt and pulled her back down onto his lap. The rest of the night was spent watching movies and eventually Kit drifted off to sleep. Kouga went to bed after her, and carried her bridge-style to her room, and put her to bed before going to his own room to sleep. Aki fell asleep next and Sesshoumaru carried her to her room after turning the TV off. And then he two went to sleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning**

"AGH! I still have another batch of cookies to make!" Kit yelled as soon as she woke up, she ran down stairs and took out some frozen cookie mix, put them on the cookie sheet and putting them in the oven. It was 5:00 AM and she was quietly going through everything counting the 20 batches of cookies she had made including the one now baking, and the 10 batches of brownies she had made. 2 chocolate cakes, 3 vanilla cakes, 2 banana cakes, 1 peanut butter cake, and 2 marble cakes for the festival.

"Kit?" Aki asked as Kit stiffened.

'Oh crap..oh crap oh crap oh crap. I woke Aki uuup.' Kit thought.

"Kit is that you? If it's not Kitrika than I'm assuming it's a burgular and if your a burgular then I suggest you run." Aki growled.

"EE! It's me!" Kit yelled as she stood stiff. Aki sighed.

"Good 'cause I wanted to talk to you." Aki said as Kit eyed her curiously.

"What? You mean I didn't wake you up?" Kit asked.

"No, well, sorta, I heard someone in the kitchen and since it was 5, figured you were down here. It's the day of the festival. You always get up early to finish your prep work on the bakery sales." Aki said as she yawned. Kit made some coffee and then sat down and began to talk to Aki.

"So what's wrong?" Kit asked.

"Well, it's not what's wrong it's just that, you would've wanted me to tell you this so..." Aki said as she pulled her turtleneck down slightly.

"YE-" Kit started screaming out of excitement. Aki nearly tackled her to clamp her hand over Kit's mouth.

"Shhh, you'll wake up the whole damn house if you don't shut up." Aki snapped. Kit just danced in her seat as Aki sweat-dropped, "Of course only you can figure out some way to celebrate handicapped."

"I'm so happy for you Aki!" Kit said giving her friend a hug.

"Kit!" Kouga yelled from upstairs.

"Be back in a snap." Kit said as she ran upstairs.

"Where's my pair of black jeans?" Kouga asked. Kit rolled her eyes.

"I hate being the housemaid." Kit muttered as she went to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer she pulle dhis pants out of the drawer and handed them to him.

"Thanks Kit." Kouga said as he gave her a peck on the cheek. Kit blushed as he pushed her out of his room.

"Welcome." She said as she went down stairs. Two hours later, the kids were up and dressed, the baked goods had been put into Kit's van and the other's piled into Aki's car. The kids were on either side of Kouga and Sesshoumaru had shot-gun. They got to the festival area and Aki sighed as they spotted Kit talking to Sango.

"CAREFUL!" Kit yelled as she covered her eyes. The people with the cakes saved them from falling and Kit let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna go help them out." Kouga said as he got out. Sesshoumaru, Aki, and the kids looked at the are aand spotted InuYasha at the dunking booth. Sesshoumaru laughed as InuYasha was dunked and soon they were checking out all of the games.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Kit:THERE! NOW AKI HAS TO GET OFF MY BUM ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO READ THIS! HA!**

**Aki: Whatever.**

**Kit:P Well anyways, we don't own InuYasha.**

**Aki: Ya, TTYL,**

**Kit and Aki**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aki, Sesshoumaru, and the kids all walked around looking for a game they all could play. Aki wanted to go to the dunking booth to go dunk InuYasha, Sesshoumaru wanted to play the game where you shot blanks at targets, Shippo and Rin wanted to play the ducky game where you always won.  
"How about we just let everyone play the games they want to as we go by them?" Aki asked.  
"Alright." Sesshoumaru said, the first stop was the ducky game. Aki paid for it. Shippo got a lollipop and Rin got a stuffed animal. After that they went to the dunking booth and Aki dunked InuYasha...27 times. Sesshoumaru's game was the last one on the list. He hit the target every time and got the bigget prize there, he handed it to Aki, it was a big white dog.  
"Thanks." Aki smiled and lead the kids over to the bake sale. Kit, Kouga, and Sango were all helping out at the bake sale. "They sure look busy." Aki said.  
"Aki, can I go dunk InuYasha?" Shippo asked. Aki smiled.  
"Of course! He'd think that you hate him if you don't!" Aki said, she was a bad influence on these kids. "Wanna come to?" Aki asked Rin, Rin nodded happily and they walked off. Sesshoumaru followed them and watched Shippo miss his target.  
"I can't do it!" Shippo whined.  
"I'll help. All you have to do is aim." Aki stood behind him and helped him aim, Shippo threw it and InuYasha got dunked. "There ya go!" Aki said.  
"My turn!" Rin chirped happily. Aki handed the guy $1 and she got three balls. She helped Rin with the last one just like she had Shippo. Aki picked them up and carried them out of line or else they would never leave.  
"It's gonna rain, we should go warn Kit." Sesshoumaru said. Aki sniffed the air, it was damp.  
"Kit's not gonna be happy." Aki muttered, she and Sesshoumaru dashed off. "Hey! Kit!" Aki yelled. Kit looked up and noticed Aki and Sesshoumaru running towards them.   
"Aki, Sesshoumaru!" Kit said, Kouga and Sango looked up. "What's up?" she asked.  
"Sniff the air." Aki said. Kit sniffed, she smelled it to.  
"Crap! We need to get the tent up." Kit said. They got to work and just as it started raining they finished putting the tent up. "Phew!" Kit said. "If all this stuff had gotten ruined I don't know what I would have done!" Kit said. Aki laughed.  
"Well looks like you got lucky." Sesshoumaru said. Rin and Shippo were half-asleep, they were being held up by holding onto Aki's hands. "We should take them home." Sesshoumaru said. It was only noon but the kids got tired from doing a lot of walking.  
"Later, Kit, Kouga, Sango." Aki said. Sesshoumaru took Rin and Aki picked up Shippo. "Don't scratch the paint." Aki warned. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, she was as bad as a man with her car. Aki put Shippo in his car seat and Sesshoumaru put Rin in her booster seat. "I still can't believe they fell asleep." Aki muttered.  
"They're little, what do you think they're going to do?" Sesshoumaru asked sarcasticlly.  
"Stay up all night and play video games." Aki answered. Sesshoumaru laughed. Aki started the car and drove home, her windsheild wipers were on after Sesshoumaru reminded her. She still had to wrap Kit's present that she got her. Aki took Shippo out and put him in Rin's room, she had another bed in there for sleep overs, Sesshoumaru laid Rin down on her bed. "Be right back." Aki said as she grabbed the wrapping paper. She dashed up to her room and wrapped Kit's present. She didn't hear Sesshoumaru come in.  
"Doing some last minute wrapping?" he asked. Aki jumped.  
"Yeah, I always wait until the last minute to do everything." Aki said, she put the present away and sat down on her bed. Sesshoumaru sat down next to her. She had put the dog that Sesshoumaru won for her on her bed, it looked exactly like him.  
"So what are we going to do while we're waiting for the other's to get back?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Hmmm." Aki said. "How about we watch a movie or something?" Aki asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. Aki got off her bed and walked to her door. "Well come on, we have to stay downstairs in case Rin and Shippo wake up." Sesshoumaru got up off of Aki's comfy bed and walked out of her room. They went downstairs and Aki sat down in her chair.  
"Aren't you going to pick a movie?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"No, you pick one, you already know what I'm going to pick." Aki said.  
"Fine." Sesshoumaru said. He looked through the shelves of movies they had, he pulled one out and popped it in the DVD player.  
"What movie?" she asked.  
"Resident Evil: Apacalypse." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Oooh! Good movie." Aki said, Sesshoumaru sat down on the couch and Aki walked over. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his head down on top of hers. They watched the movie and soon Aki started saying the lines, Sesshoumaru put his hand over her mouth.  
"It's bad enough you do that with Lord of the Rings." Sesshoumaru said. Aki smiled underneath his hand, she stopped talking and watched the moive. It was about 3 when Shippo and Rin woke up. They came out of Rin's room and looked at Aki and Sesshoumaru. Aki's head was on Sesshoumaru's lap and her legs were hanging off the end. Sesshoumaru looked over. Aki felt Sesshoumaru move so she looked over.  
"Hey look! It's Sleeping Beauty and her stuffed fox!" Aki said. Rin and Shippo laughed, then they ran over and jumped onto Aki. "Oof!" Aki said. "Cheaters!" Aki muttered.  
"Well we can't watch this anymore." Sesshoumaru said, he hit the eject button on the DVD player, "Rin, go pick out a movie." Rin got off of Aki and skipped over to the movie case, she grabbed Beauty and the Beast. It was on DVD. Rin put it in and then sat back down on Aki.  
"What am I? A chair?" Aki asked. Rin and Shippo nodded. Aki rolled her eyes. "Alright, funs over, everyone off." Aki said, Rin and Shippo slid to the ground and Aki got up. "That's better!" She sat down in her chair and let her legs hang off the arm. Right in the middle of the movie the phone rang. "I'll get it." Aki said. She walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" she asked. "Oh, hey Kit. Jeez! Those people ate all the food! I was hoping to get some. Well see ya soon then." Aki hung up the phone.  
"That was obviously Kit, she coming home?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Yeah, she ran out of baked goods." Aki said. "So in other words we're munching on candy!" Aki said, Rin and Shippo snapped to her when she said the word: candy. "You two can't have any. It's mine." Aki said. Rin laughed.  
"We have our own anyway." Rin said. Aki nodded. She heard a car pull into the drive way behind her car so she walked to the door. Kit was getting out of the van. The others were still there. Luckily it had temporarily stopped raining.   
"Hey." Aki said. Kouga noticed something was different about Aki, she smelled a little like Sesshoumaru. Kouga figured it was because she had been close to him.  
"Hey, Aki. Gotten into the candy yet?" Kit asked.  
"Not yet, but I was about to. So hurry up and get in here so we can celebrate!" Aki said, she disappeared back into the house, Kit grabbed a couple stuffed animals out of the car and walked inside. She had a brown wolf, it had a sun on its forehead. Kit put her stuffed animals in her room and walked back downstairs. Kouga was waiting for her.   
"Come on, everyone's in the kitchen, waiting for you." Kouga said. Kit laughed and followed Kouga into the kitchen. "Oh before we actually go in there, don't eat the cake, I think Aki made it." Kouga said.  
"I hope he knows he's going to die for that!" Aki growled. Kouga was about to open the door to the kitchen when Aki kicked it open, the door hit him right on the nose.   
"Owww!" Kouga said.  
"That's what you get for insulting my cooking." Aki growled. Kit touched Kouga's nose, it wasn't broken, it just felt that way.  
"You'll be fine, c'mon Kouga." Kit said. Kouga wiggled his nose, and winced in pain. Kit walked in the kitchen, her cake was white, well at least the frosting was, on the top it said 'Happy Birthday Kit!'  
"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Kiitt! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang. Kit took a deep breath and blew out the candles. She grabbed a knife and cut the cake into pieces. She got the first. Then Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippo, and Aki. Sesshoumaru handed out the forks. Kit took a bite.  
"This is actually good!" Kit said. Aki glared at her.  
"Are you saying I can't cook?" she asked.  
"No, you can, just you're not good at making cakes." Kit said. Everyone else took a bite of their cake and agreed. "Oh yeah! Presents!" Kit said. Aki walked to her room, Kouga and Sesshoumaru did the same. Rin and Shippo hadn't gotten her anything because they didn't know what she wanted.  
"Here." Aki said as she handed Kit her gift. It was wrapped in blue paper, Kit opened it, she took out a red halter top and red pants. "I knew how much you wanted it so...happy birthday." Aki said. Aki was right, Kit had been wanting this for a while, ever since she saw it in a store window while they were driving back home.  
"Thanks, Aki." Kit said, giving her friend a hug who smirked and lightly hugged Kit back.  
"Mine next!" Kouga said. He handed her a meduim sized box. Kit opened it and a small wolf jumped out. "I found him and knew you'd like him." he said. The wolf was licking Kits face. She put the wolf pup down and kissed Kouga.  
"Thanks. What should I name him?" Kit asked. "How about...Kouga jr?" Kit asked.  
"Oh no! Having one Kouga's bad enough, but two? I think I'd die!" Aki said. Kouga glared at her.  
"That's so funny I forgot to laugh." Kouga said.  
"Yeah I know." Aki said as she grinned at him.  
"Alright you two. I think I'll name him Hayate." Kit said.  
"Cute name." Sesshoumaru said. Hayate ran around the kitchen smelling everything. "One more present." Sesshoumaru said. Kit took Sesshoumaru's present, it was the smallest. She opened it and found a locket. "Now you can put your picutres in there and you'll always be with Kouga." Sesshoumaru said.  
"You guys are the best." Kit said as she gave Sesshoumaru a hug. Rin and Shippo laughed as Hayate licked their hands.   
"Alright well, since that's all done and over with let's do something instead of standing here being stupid." Aki said. "How about we go for a walk while it's nice out?" Aki asked.  
"Good idea, I'm bringing an umbrella, just in case though." Kit said. "Rin, Shippo, go watch a movie, we'll be right back ok? Don't answer the door or phone." Kit said. They nodded and walked out to the living room. Aki, Sesshoumaru, Kit and Kouga walked outside, after Kit had locked the front door, it wasn't cold.  
"Where are we walking to?" Kouga asked. Aki shrugged.  
"A walk is a walk, let it take you where it takes you." she said, she was the only one that didn't have an umbrella. With Aki's luck it was going to rain, and soon. Aki felt a rain drop fall on her nose. Then she felt more. "Looks like it's raining again." Aki said. Sesshoumaru put his umbrella up and walked over to Aki. Kit put hers up and shared with Kouga. "Curse you stupid rain...always have to ruin the day..." Aki growled.  
"Well so much for our walk." Kouga said.  
"Oh well, we can still walk." Aki said. "Plus water's good for us!" Kouga and Kit looked at her like she saw nuts. "What?" Aki asked.  
"Nevermind, Aki." Sesshoumaru said. Aki shrugged and walked on back to the house, Rin and Shippo were watching Finding Nemo. Aki walked up to her room and looked at her figurines. She grabbed a peice of wood, it was tall and she could easily make someone out of it. She grabbed her carving knife from her desk drawer and slowly shaved what she didn't need away. Soon the person's body started to show the outline.  
"Where's Aki?" Kit asked.  
"Up in her room." Sesshoumaru answered. Kit nodded and walked to Aki's room. She knocked on Aki's door.  
"Can I come in?" she asked.  
"Yeah..." Aki said, she wasn't really paying attention. Kit walked over to Aki's bed. Kit sat down and made the bed move, Aki poked herself with the knife. "Ow." she said as she winced.  
"Oh, sorry." Kit said worriedly.  
"It's alright, I'm ok, so what's up?" Aki asked.  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the store for me." Kit said. "Making all those cookies, brownies, cakes, and whatever else I made used up all the flour, and stuff like that."   
"Fiine. Let me finish this..." Aki said. Kit nodded and watched Aki work, she had only seen Aki carve a couple times. "Do you mind?" Aki growled. Kit smiled. And it always ended like that. 20 minutes later Aki put her figurine of Sesshoumaru on her shelf, of figurines waiting to be painted. In this case, it was just Sesshy. "I'll need a list." Aki said. Kit took a folded peice of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Aki.  
"Thanks." Kit said. Aki walked downstairs and she grabbed her keys.  
"Why do I always have to do the shopping?" Aki growled. Kit smiled.  
"Because if you didn't I'd scratch your car." she said. Aki glared at her and got in her car. She got to an intersection, she had already gotten multiple tickets for running red lights and all that she actually stopped. The light turned green and she pulled out to get to the store, suddenly her car was hit by a garbage truck, it was on her side.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ At the house

Aki had been gone for about an hour and they were starting to get worried. Kit was pacing, Sesshoumaru was biting a pencil and Kouga was trying to calm them down. Suddenly the phone rang. Sesshoumaru practically ran over and picked it up.  
"Hello?" he asked.  
"Is this were Ms. Aki Yoni lives?" a female's voice asked.  
"Yes, but she's not here." Sesshoumaru said, Kit and Kouga were looking at Sesshoumaru.  
"We know she's not there, she's in the hospital. Her car was hit by a garbage truck on the drivers side, the driver had fallen asleep at the wheel." they said. Sesshoumaru nearly dropped the phone. "I think it'd be best if you came down here." Sesshoumaru hung up the phone.  
"What happened?" Kit asked seeing his face her heart skpped a beat as she thought of all horrible possibilities, accident at the top of the list.  
"Aki got in an accident." Sesshoumaru said, he tried not to let his voice falter.  
"You have to be kidding! Sure she drives like a complete maniac but she's not that bad as to get in an accident!" Kouga said.  
"Her car was hit by a garbage truck on the drivers side, they fell asleep at the wheel." Sesshoumaru said. He grabbed Kit's keys and walked outside, he didn't care that it was raining. Kit and Kouga followed, Kit was near tears, she didn't know what she'd do with out her best friend, and Aki and Sesshoumaru had just been truley together. Then Kit remembered the kids.  
"I'll stay here, someone has to look after the kids." Kit said. Kouga walked over.  
"No, I'll stay, Aki needs you both right now." Kouga said.  
"Are you sure?" Kit asked. Kouga nodded. Kit got in the front seat and Sesshoumaru started the car, he drove out of the drive way and to the hospital. With Sesshoumaru driving it didn't take long to get there. They walked in and up to the main desk.  
"We're looking for the room our friend is in." Kit said. She was surprised at how calm her voice was.  
"Name." the woman at the desk sad boredly.  
"Aki Yoni." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Down that hall, all the way at the end, she's in the room on the left." Kit and Sesshoumaru didn't even thank the lady, they just walked. Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in. Kit gasped at the sight.  
"Oh my god." Kit whispered.  
"You must be her friends." the doctor said from behind. They turned around.  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru said.  
"As you can visibly see, she's not in good shape, we've lost her twice." Sesshoumaru clenched his hands. "She has a broken leg, arm, several ribs that are also broken, among other things. It's amazing she didn't die instantly, she's also suffering from blood loss."  
"Aki's to stubborn to die." Sesshoumaru said.  
"That's what I said. Though there's still a chance she'll die. Please come with me." he lead Sesshoumaru and Kit to a panel, it was bright, Sesshoumaru and Kit had to squint. The doctor put up several X-Rays. "This is of her left arm." Kit noticed that it was broken in several different places. "This one is of her leg, and this, her ribs." Sesshoumaru bit his tongue, he had just marked her, how could life be so cruel.  
"I-is there anything we can do?" Kit asked.  
"Hope, and pray she'll live." the doctor said. "I suppose you'll want to see her?" Sesshoumaru and Kit nodded. He lead them back to Aki's room. She had tubes in her nose to help her breathe and her face was black and blue.  
"Tell me she's gonna live." Kit said, now shaking with the force of her silent sobs and her tears.  
"She's going to live, Kit, she's not gonna die that easily." Sesshoumaru said as he put his hand on Kit's back to comfort her. His eyes welled with tears but he refused to shed them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Kouga and Kids

Kouga put in a movie for the kids and gave them candy. Then he walked into the kitchen, he looked at the driveway, he was hoping this was just some sick joke. Kouga sighed, he knew it wasn't, he walked back out to the living room and grabbed the phone. He dialed InuYasha's number.  
"Hello?" InuYasha asked.  
"Hey, InuYasha." Kouga said sadly.  
"You don't sound to excited."  
"Aki got in a car accident...she's been hospitalized." Kouga said. He heard InuYasha drop the phone.   
"InuYasha? InuYasha?" he heard Kagome asked, Kagome picked up the phone. "Hello?" Kagome asked. "What did you say to make InuYasha drop the phone?"  
"I said that Aki got into a car accident and has been hospitalized." Kouga said, once again the phone dropped.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Authors Notes:

Aki: WHY ISN'T ANY ONE ON AIM?

Kit: Well it's better you be in the accident, than me.

Aki: Thaaanks!

Kit: Sure thing! _thumbs up_

Aki: We don't own InuYasha, or any movies that we mentioned or ahhh, you get the picture.

Kit: Ya, now hit the review button please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow...I almost cried THAT chapter too! Jeez Aki! (Aki: Heh...I'm good) Anyways, onto the chapter!**

**Kitsune**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Hospital-Morning**

"Thanks." Sesshoumaru said as Kit handed him a cup of coffee. She set her sup down but remained standing, pacing as Sesshoumaru watched her, "Would you sit down already?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I can't! I mean sure she doesn't mean as much to me as she does to you but I've known her longer and without her I'm kaput. She doesn't always act it but she loves us all in her own way and she always manages to keep me together even if I snap at her. She tells me when something is due, like a book to the library or if something is about to burn like my cookies. And she always reminds me when I have to be somewhere and...and...oh Sesshoumaru! SHE JUST CAN'T DIE!" Kit screamed as she kneeled next to him and burried her face into his lap. Sesshoumaru picked her up and set her on the chair next to him, comforting her as her sobs shook both of them.

"Shh. Shh. Kit she'll be alright, remember she's just to stubborn to give up on her life. She had so much planned remember?" Sesshoumaru said as he rubbed Kit's back. Kit nodded her head into Sesshoumaru's chest as he sighed, Kit was breaking down and since she was usually the most put together one of the gang he felt like he was going to fall apart at any minute.

_RIIIING. RIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING._

"Kit...your pocket is ringing." Sesshoumaru said as Kit pulled away from him smiling sadly and wiping her eyes as she took out her rose red colored flip phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Kouga. AH! OH NO I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!" Kit yelled as she jumped up, "Thank you Kouga. Can you bring over the outfit Aki got me? and the red shoes in my closet? plus my black poncho? Thanks." Kit said as Sesshoumaru looked at her quizzicaly.

"What was that all about?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I forgot that today is the first day of my job and now I'm not so sure that I'll do a good job and-," Kit sighed and took a deep breath calming herself, "Okay Kitrika, calm down. Everything will be juuuust fine." Kit told her self as she closed her eyes and took in two more deep breaths before sitting down.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Ten Minutes Later**

_HONK HONK_

"There's Kouga, will you be okay here alone?" Kit asked as Sesshoumaru nodded. He waved good-bye as Kit ran out to Kouga's truck, which he rarely used unless everyone was using their car. She got in and was handed a parcel, which she then took as she crawled into the back.

"You okay?" Kouga asked as Kit grunted a yes. She had her t-shirt off and was now putting the halter top on, she took her bra off so that the halter was the only thing on (she had put the halter on over her bra then took her bra off), "How is she doing?" Kouga asked as Kit took off her shoes.

"She has a lot of-," Kit paused to take her pants off and get into her new pants, "Broken bones and bruises and they said they lost her twice but she's in instability right now, she still has the chance of death." Kit replied as she took her socks off and put her red heels on. Kouga had brought her black hat with him and he handed it to her after she had gotten her poncho on. Climbing into the front when he stopped at a red light she buckled her seatbelt and remained quite until they got to the studio she was working at. She had fixed her hair into a ponytail to the left, draping it over her shoulder as her hat hid her right eye. She got out and got her art supplies out of the back of the truck.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?" Kouga asked.

"Ya, thanks for the ride Kouga," Kit said as she gave him a kiss, "Could you please call someone and have them go to the hospital or something? Sesshoumaru could really use the company. Thanksagain Kouga." Kit said with a soft smile as she ran into the studio's doors. Well, as best you CAN run in three inch heels. Kouga called up Miroku and Sango and let them know what had happened. Sango agreed to pick up the kids and take them to one of her friends house to keep their mind soff of the accident. Miroku was going to go keep Sesshoumaru company and so was InuYasha when he got there since Kagome was going in for a check-up for the baby, and in the meantime Kouga would get some alone time having been busy and stressed the whole day.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Studio**

"Hello, Ms. Luna, I apologize for being late." Kit said bowing to a woman with white hair. Kit had come to call her the Elf Queen in her head. She had pointy ears that you could rarely see since her hair was left down, her hair reached her shoulders and her bangs were bobby-pinned to the sides. She wore a long silver dress covering all of her legs and arms and a pale blue shawl that draped over her shoulders. A white short-haired cat named Sidekick often accompanied her around the studio wearing a small pouch that hung on it's left side so it could carry tools back and forth to Ms. Luna and seemed to get along with Kit exceptionally well.

"It's alright dear, you're hardly late, let's check your supplies and make sure you don't need anything before your class starts." Ms. Luna said.

"Yes ma'am." Kit replied, setting her art bag on the counter and pulling out her tools.

"Maybe a new eraser, and a new #2A brush. You need some brown paint and some charcoal. Could you go get those for us Sidekick?" Ms. Luna asked as the cat mewed and ran off to an open supply closet. It came back with the tools in it's bag and Ms. Luna took the tools, handing them to Kit.

"Thank you ma'am." Kit said as she put the tools away. Sidekick hopped up on the counter and begged to be petted by Kit. Kit pet him and then sighed as she picked him up. he licked her face and purred trying to comfort her.

"Something happened. What is it dear?" Ms. Luna asked as Kit sighed and Sidekick stopped licking her face.

"My best friend wa sin a very bad accident and we're not sure if she'll survive or not and well, I just, I don't know, I'm afraid." Kit said.

"Hmm, my dear there are many occurences in life with which you will be afraid. Keep your friends close so that you may all give strength to each other. If you wish to skip the classes today..." Ms. Luna trailed off.

"No ma'am! I, my fiance and I would be disappointed in myself if I were to miss my classes today. And either way, my class does need to meet me." Kit said as Ms. Luna smiled. Her thin lips pressed together and spread across her face, making more wrinkles in her face. Kit thought of her as a grandmother, she WAS nearly 60 years old.

"Alright. Sidekick, today you will be Kitrika's sidekick." Ms.Luna said with a wink as Sidekick mewed and Kit laughed. He followed Kit to an oak door and she opened it up allowing Sidekick to go in before her.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Minarawa. But you can call me Kitrika, or Kit." Kit said with a wink. Most of the class laughed at her seemingly careless nature but Kit spotted a familiar face and mentally sighed at her obvious defeat, "Today class is just about self-expression. Tell me something about your self. Before we paint I'd like to know something about you." Kit said as she consulted the list of students in her class, "Let's see. Mono-san? Would you like to tell us something about yourself?" Kit asked.

"Uh..um...m-my name is Sara Mono. And I um, I like to go on nature hikes." sara said. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes and a pair of glasses hung out of her shirt pocket.

"Thank you so much for the information Sara. It'll be a pleasure to work with you." Kit said nodding her head to Sara. Sara bowed and sat back down. The class was made of about 13 people and Kit noted the familiar in the back of the class. Someone with blonde hair tied in a ponytail raised their hand, "Yes...Santaro-san?" Kit asked Santaro stood up.

"Hello teacher. I just wanted to ask: before anyone else goes, shouldn't you tell us something about yourself?" Santaro asked as Kit laughed.

"My apologies. I'm sure you are right. Thank you. Well lets see. My name is Kitrika and I just celebrated my 19th birthday last night with my friends and, I enjoy baking for the festival." Kit said smiling, "Now who would like to go next?" Kit continued. When the class ended Kero's re-incarnate came up (who's name was ironically Kiro...pronounced the same way).

"Hi sis." Kiro said as Kit nodded.

"Hello Kiro. I wish you wouldn't call me that. You're not really my brother." Kit said as Kiro pouted.

"You're no fair." Kiro whined.

"Tough love. What did you draw?" Kit asked as Kiro held the painting up. An outline of Kit in her uniform from the war was apparent. She looked at it in fright.

"What's wrong Kitrika? I thought you'd like it." Kiro asked.

"Don't show me that ever again Kiro." Kit whispered as she continued to pakc her tools.

"Yes ma'am. But I wanted to ask. You don't seem as happy today. What's wrong?" Kio asked as he put the drawing in his bag and waited for Kit's answer.

"My ftiend was in a very bad accident and I don't want to talk about it. Sidekick, take this to Ms. Luna." Kit said as she put a note in the cat's pouch. Picking up her bag Kit left with Kiro trailing behind her. She put her poncho on and went outside, Kiro followed, "What are you doing Kiro?" Kit asked.

"Waiting for mommy." Kiro said. Kit growled.

"I really hate you." She said as Kiro smiled. He loved taunting her.

"Kora is coming too." Kiro added as Kouga pulled up. Kit put her supplies in the back of the truck and ruffled Kiro's hair.

"See ya later little cub." Kit said as she got into the cab greeting Kouga with a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Kitrika!" Kiro shouted as Kala's reincarnate pulled up. After that Kouga took Kit home and they just sat around the house mopping. Eventually Kit made dinner and they sat in the dining room not really noticing each other.

"I'll be upstairs." Kit said as Kouga nodded, putting her plate away, she walked upstairs and stopped at Aki's door. She walked in slowly and took off a figure on the shelf. it was a figure of Kit with a baby in her arms. Kit smiled as she remembered the day Aki made it.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Flashback**

_"Aki? What are you making?" Kit asked as she came up to Aki who was sitting under a tree. She was carving again and this time she was humming and smiling as she wittled away at the wood._

_"A figurine, I've decided to make figurines of memories. And this is the first memory." Aki said as she finished and gave it to Kit to look at._

_"But this isn't a memory." Kit said in confusion._

_"In a way, yes it is. It's a memory of the future, you always told me you wanted a baby, and although I despise the little things, it's your decision. But I'm sure you'd make an excellent mother Kit." Aki said as Kit smiled and hugged the figurine._

_"Thank you Aki, for letting me be your first memory." Kit said as she stared at the figurine. She was holding a little child with it's arms reaching up towards Kit, Kit's hair was in a bun and she had a long sun dress on. Her mouth was drawn into a large smile and her eyes were looking at the baby with content and love._

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**End Flashback**

"What's this?" Kouga asked as he draped his arm over Kit's shoulder and sat down next to her.

"A figurine Aki made. It was the first one she made of them all. She said it was a future memory." Kit said as Kouga smiled.

"Somehow, I think Aki is a psychic." Kouga said as Kit smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She got up and put the figurine back on the shelf. Kouga sat against the wall, stretched out on Aki's bed as he pulled Kit onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, "She'll be fine." Kouga said as Kit nodded. Leaning her head back against his chest and looking at the figurines. Hayate came in and jumped onto Kit's lap and soon all of them were fast asleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Kit: Yes, Kitrika is an art teacher now. LOL Although it's not like she's a total complete one for like college or anything it's just...ya...I think ya'll understand.**

**Aki: Anyways, We don't own InuYasha.**

**Kit: IS AKI GOING TO LIVE?**

**Aki: Shut up...please...**

**Kit: OK**

**Hayate: WOOF WOOF BARK BARK...RAFF! (Translation: Come back next time...and review!)**

**TTYL,**

**Kitsune and Aki**


End file.
